The clutch and throttle of marine propulsion devices (such as outboard motors) are desirably operated from a remote location also provided with steering and other controls. The operation of the clutch and throttle is controlled so the throttle is not (cannot) be advanced until after the clutch is engaged in either "forward" or "reverse". The control employs a single lever to actuate the two controls. It is desirable to permit hands-off operation without the lever moving on its own to advance or retard boat speed (throttle setting). This has been done by imposing a friction load resisting lever movement. The typical solution resists lever movement throughout its range of movement including the clutch operating range. It is not desirable to resist clutch operation. Clutch operation should be easy. And it is desirable to have the frictional resistance to change of the throttle setting adjustable by the user/operator.
Attention is directed to the following prior art:
U.S. Pat Nos. 2,966,969, 3,204,732, 3,204,733, 3,438,468, 3,511,117, 4,252,032